


Lilac

by Crowgirl



Series: Strange Mechanicals [12]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Domestic, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Lingerie, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Elizabeth favors the palest of lilacs for her underthings.
Relationships: Julia Ogden/Elizabeth Parvati Patil, Julia Ogden/Original Female Character
Series: Strange Mechanicals [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/546187
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Lilac

**Author's Note:**

> Twelvetide Drabbles Day 9 prompt: Lilac.

Elizabeth favors the palest of lilacs for her underthings, a color barely distinguishable from eggshell or the faintest grey in most lights. She says it reminds her of _neem,_ a plant that grew around her childhood home in India. Pictures of it remind Julia of a cross between a lilac and a rhododendron. 

She loves watching Elizabeth slip her things on or, better, to help her take them off. Some days, when Julia knows she will face something that will test her, where she will feel the need for support, she will take a camisole or a petticoat of Julia’s rather than her own things. Julia will always watch her doing this, smiling and shaking her head. 

‘I’m not magic, Julia,’ she will say. ‘My things are not a talisman.’

Julia keeps her own counsel about that, just kisses Elizabeth and feels the brush of lilac against her skin all the day.


End file.
